First Time
by kaktoose
Summary: They always meet during the summer in Prontera and witness each other grow up. Who knows, maybe they'll crank their "best friends forever status" up a notch! High PriestXChampion Read and Rate! Thanks! :
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"_Cheers for the new Lord Knight! It's about time you become one, you bastard!", Andre said while hugging his friend Palmer. "And since it's your lucky day, the drinks are on me! _

"_Shouldn't you be the one making the drinks?! After all, you're an alchemist" Kallikrates, a blacksmith, asked._

"_It's ok for us. I still remember that concoction he made us drink." Palmer makes a gagging sound. "What the hell did you even put in that vile shit?! "_

"_Now, now. It was an honest mistake. I accidentally put mushroom spores instead of blue herbs! But it sure tasted a lot like vomit neh?"_

"_Are you sure it's not actual vomit?" Palmer said._

_Everyone laughed at this even the alchemist._

"_Oops! Before I forget, here's our gift to you!" Kallikrates grinned while nudging his sister, Bellarmina. "From us! A shining shimmering frigging splendid Fire Flamberge! Oh, by the way Belle, you still haven't paid me for this thing. It kinda took me a million years and not to mention, a boatload of zenny to forge this baby! But don't worry I take checks!"_

"_Err... I never commit to that sword thingamajig of yours, Kal. Besides, I have my own surprise for you, Palmer" winking at her husband._

"_And what is that surprise, Belle?"_

"_Palmer, I'm...pregnant!" a smile spread across her face. "See? All blue juice for me today! "_

_The knight was speechless and so were Kal and Andre. Their faces were all mixtures of shock and disbelief. They simply didn't expect it. Least of all was Palmer himself._

_The priestess almost laughed. Her green eyes were sparkling as she waited for some verbal reaction from her friends._

"_Come on guys. Some reaction would be good."_

"_Oh my Odin! That's great news! I'm going to be an uncle! AN UNCLE OF A TINY LITTLE TOT! I will spoil that kid to smithereens, sis! Goodness, seems like yesterday you were so radiant in your wedding dress and all and now this! Allow me to get happily drunk on this one ok? Ooooh! So happy!"_

_Kal can't stop blabbering about the newest addition to the family that he has clearly forgotten about his sister's supposed debt to him. Beside Kal was Palmer, not quite drunk yet but has the look of a person who just strike gold in Comodo's casino._

"_A baby. It's going to be a boy right? And we'll name it Tobias Eugene. And he'll be one of Midgard's finest warriors!"_

_Andre said. "How can you be so sure that it is going to be a boy, Palmer"_

"_Shush. I just know. And he will be a handsome, handsome lad like me!" pointing at himself. _

"_I better get home. Artemis must be getting worried. I also need to take care of Liramme. One of these days, I'll bring my little girl and introduce them to you guys! Anyway, goodbye! _

_It's getting late in Prontera but for the Corealis Tavern; the night has just begun for these friends._

_----_

_**2 years later...**_

_No._

_No. They cannot be dead! Palmer and Belle? Dead?_

_Noooo._

_How?_

_Glast Heim? Dungeon? Why were they there! Lunaris?! The Guild?! A Khalitzburg? An Abyssmal Knight?! Why in Odin's name will they decide to go there?! Investigate? On what? This is bullshit . Everyone knows Glast Heim is a wretched and cursed world. Why bother?! Why? Dammit. Why? _

_Odin. Nooo. _

_I guess Tobias will be with me huh? Poor child, poor, poor child. What a tragic loss to someone so young... I guess no amount of magic nor can strength bring them back... _

"_Yes, Kal. Tobias will be with you." Andre sighed as he puts another glass of white for Kallikrates and a berserk for himself. _

_He can't stop the tears. He was not only mourning for his dear friends but also for Artemis. His wife is part of that guild and to experience this too great tragedy on a single day is more than anyone of them could bear. Liramme is just 3 years old and her sister Vivienne, 1. _

_-------_

"_What will you do, Kallikrates?"Andre asked, hoping it would help him decide for himself._

_They were in the outskirts of the city and sitting on the benches, far from the seething mass of humanity that spills all throughout the Southern Gate. _

"_Stay here in Prontera. There's simply no point in trying to cling to the past right? Life goes on. I have Tobias now and I know it's not going to be easy for anyone of us but we have to move on. I promised I would raise this lad like what Palmer wanted him to be. A warrior. You?"_

"_Sell my house and move to Al De Baran_

"_Al De Baran! But it's like, on the other side of the Mjolnir Mountains? " Kallikrates asked, obviously surprised by his friend's answer._

"_It's almost as busy in here so I won't spend any idle time but at least there, it's not as fast-paced. And... I want my girls to grow up somewhere peaceful. I'm planning to study on being a Biochemist too! See how it will fare. Maybe it's a way of getting over some... things."_

"_I see."_

"_But.. " Kallikrates added. "The summers here in Prontera is simply incomparable. You know that. All the trees go blooming like there's no tomorrow and the flowers. Breathtaking if you ask me. I guess we never got to appreciate it more since we're just happy getting all drunk and happy on a cool summer afternoon. Yeah?"_

_Andre smiled. He never gave thought about the beauty of summers in the Capital City but his friend had a point. It will be sorely missed. Everything will be sorely missed. This city, despite its imperfection and all has been a testament to their friendship and life. _

_His friend waited for an answer since he had with him a contemplative look. Sometimes, it's very hard to decipher what Andre was thinking. He usually has this faraway look reserved for really deep thoughts only to hear him blabber something about dinner._

"_Sure. We'll stay here in Prontera every summer and annoy the bejeezus out of you. Deal? I hope my little girls will appreciate a boy playmate by then!"_

"_Deal." Kallikrates laughed._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Reunion**_

"Where did you hide my sandals, Liramme? You stupid-" screamed Vivienne as she was frantically searching for her missing footwear. She has looked everywhere in her room and the most she found was a ratty pair of socks that she was sure belonged to her sister.

"I didn't hide your stupid sandals, idiot. I wouldn't be surprised though if you couldn't find it. Your room sure is allergic to cleanliness" Liramme rolled her eyes as she goes down the stairs.

"Why aren't you packed yet? Liramme. I don't think it will wait for us if we are late."

"I'm not going with you, father. I need to review for my exam in Alchemy." Liramme rolled her eyes. "They added this subject as a requirement to hone our skills in Alchemy. At least those who were planning to pursue it. Meh! This is all soooo hard! How did you even manage to pass the exam with flying colors, father? ", she sighed. She have always wanted to be an Alchemist like her father but the Alchemist Guild is not making it any easier for aspirants like her.

_After all this headache, I'm gonna have my hair dyed pink. That sounds like a plan. _

"Found it!" Vivienne happily announced as she put on her sandals.

"Vivienne?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Have you packed your things yet?"

"Yes. I'm all set. But I don't think Liramme's things are ready yet. All she ever did this afternoon was stare at her books full of crazy symbols."

"Number 1, I'm not just staring, I am studying. And number 2, it's not a bunch of crazy symbols, you freak. "

"Your sister won't be coming with us this year." Her father answered.

Vivienne shrugged. She was disappointed that her sister wouldn't be able to visit Prontera but...if it can't be helped, then she can't do anything about it. Besides it's they'll finally be able to travel in piece. Her sister always screamed bloody murder whenever she see those Agriopes roaming about.

The brown-haired acolyte mused. She has always loved Prontera. It was always a treat to see and the city was definitely pulsing with never-ending rhythm. Plus, she'll be able to do some mad shopping! Everything and anything is sold there!

_I'll buy a Poring Hat. No, a pair of Earmuffs, but wait.. I think I need a new Muffler. Maybe I'll settle for a Staff. _

Finally, after 2 days of travel, they made it in in the Northern Gate where Kallikrates and Tobias are waiting.

"Tobias!"

"Vivi!"

"My, my! You've grown taller since the last time I saw you! Vivienne happily said as she embraced her acolyte best friend.

She still can't believe that Tobias chose to be an acolyte. Actually, she can't believe that Prontera Parish even let him to become one! After all, he's like, the grandmaster of crazy antics together with Dragon, a thief he met while battling a Rocker monster from way back.

"Dragon will be coming here! Why don't we go to the Orc Village and run like hell from those hot pieces of meat! Hahaha!"

"Are you sure about that?" her eyes widened as she imagined what it'll be like to run like hell from those orcs. It was not exactly a pretty sight. Having her life cut short by such an ugly a creature is not how she envisioned what her future will be.

_But I do need some training. Taking a long break after that incident in the Juno fields is making me rusty._

"Yeah! Then we'll visit Geffen! That town sure is fragrant! I went there once. Actually, I got accidentally warped there by an absent-minded acolyte. Anyway, I bet it's the herbs. The town probably has like, a billion of them!" Tobias cannot stop blabbering since he's obviously excited.

"Then, you should go to our house in Al De Baran! You'll get more than a noseful!" she joked as she carried her bags and walked towards the fountain in the center of Prontera

"Here. Let me help you." Tobias said as he grabs one of Vivienne's bag, "Jeez, did you bring a rock or something? This is so frigging heavy!"

"I brought... my stuff."

"No, you brought ALL your stuff. Anyway, ask for your father's permission as soon as possible and by soon I mean tonight! Odin, finally! An acolyte in the group!"

"But you ar-"

"I know, I know. I am one. But my support skills suck. Like, big time."

"Whatever you say."

_He's so cute when he's engrossed like that. And he grew his hair long too! I bet a million acolytes have a crush on him now.  
_

They stayed at Kallikrates house near the western gate. It was a fairly large house that's been converted into an inn amid the bustling city and Vivienne had always loved staying there. Madam Franny always prepared the most delicious of dishes. Food in Al De Baran was also good but it's not as yummy as compared to the food in Pront. Partly because she and her sister are bad cooks. Her sister can easily fire up a bar but when it comes to good actual eatable food, they all rely to Madame Helen's ready-to-eat goodies near the Clock Tower.

"Father?" Vivienne asked her father

"Mmm?" Andre looked at Vivienne.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to go with Tobias and Dragon tomorrow..?"

"Dragon? What a... fascinating name! " his father commented. "Where are you going anyway?"

"In the Orc Dungeon...?" Vivienne replied with a nervous smile

"If I say no, you'll probably sneak out anyway. At least now, you actually ask for my permission first", he sighed. "And yes, I do realize that you are now sixteen, and not six. Therefore, I am no longer in authority to tell you where to go and where to not go. Just be safe ok, sweetheart? "

"Thank you!" she grinned before kissing her father good night.


End file.
